Comrade Turbinski
, Comrade Turbinski in the English dub, is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman Nisei (Ultimate Muscle). About *Classification: Zangyaku Choujin→ Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Russia *Height: 227 cm *Weight: 176 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 1,200,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Death Mamalyot, The Turbulence *Tag Teams: Hi no Tama - Hijiitai (Barrierfreeman) *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 120, Anime Episode ? *Submitted by: Tomoki Isomura (磯村知起) of Tokyo A from Russia. With his he has the ability to transform into various types of aircraft during battle. This ability also allows him to fly. During the Choujin Olympic's final preliminary, the Three Legged Race, he was paired with Alexandria Meat. Meat would later save him from crashing into the ground and receiving a career-ending injury after his loss to Kevin Mask, who ripped his arms off after beating him. Because of this, he is closer to Meat than he is any other character. During his first appearance he is portrayed as a merciless Zangyaku Choujin who kills many choujin, but he reappears during the Demon Seed Arc as an Idol Choujin. From then on he is always with Mantarou and the others as one of the Seigi Choujin. Voice Actors *Kouichi Toochika in Kinnikuman Nisei *Madeleine Blaustein in Ultimate Muscle (English Dub) Techniques ; : Ilioukhine's trademark technique. He transforms into an aircraft of some sort and attacks his opponent. :*' ' :: Ilioukhine transforms into a Stealth F-117 Nighthawk, disappears, and rams into his opponent at super sonic speed. :*' ' :: Ilioukhine transforms into a Supermarine Spitfire and attacks his opponent with his nose propeller. :*' ' :: Ilioukhine transforms into an Attack Helicopter and attacks his opponent with his rotary wings. A separate attack from the Siberian Tarurana. :*' ' :: Iloukhine transforms into an MiG-29 Fulcrum and attacks his opponent with his sharp nose. :*' ' :: Used against heavier opponents, Ilioukhine transforms into a B-29 Superfortress and shoves his opponent high up into the air. :*' ' :: Ilioukhine transforms into a MiG-23 Flogger. :*' ' :: Ilioukhine transforms into a Zero Fighter. ; : Ilioukhine changes into a fighter jet and flies past his opponent, slashing them with his wing. Renamed the Wing Clipper in the English dub. ; : Iloukhine changes into a plane and rams into his opponent's back. He then flies upwards, with his opponent's arms now draped over his wings. Finally, he changes back into his regular form, now holding his opponent in a Full Nelson, flips upside down, and divebombs into the canvas. ; : With his opponent laying facedown, Ilioukhine jumps up into the air and changes into a helicopter. He then divebombs his opponent, slicing up their back with his helicopter blades. ; : Ilioukhine performs numerous, successive Tiger Suplexes on his opponent. ;Jet Hold ; : Using his Gyro Compass (a spinning device within his body that helps him steer his course and prevents him from being slammed) Comrade Turbinski, while being held in Kevin Mask's Big Ben Edge, reverses the technique and performs his own Big Ben Edge on Kevin, calling it the Big Ben Collapse. ; : ; : ; : ; : Story Choujin Olympics: The Resurrection Ilioukhine makes his first appearance in this arc, as a Choujin fighting to win. He is first seen taking down another Choujin during the Russian Qualifying Rounds, and becoming Russia's champion. During the second preliminary round, Ilioukhine is racing against Seiuchin (Mad Penguin in the original manga) and Power Command Joe in a Beach Flags type race, the goal is rescuing a falling damsel. Transforming into an airplane, Ilioukhine whizzes past Seiuchin, and slices Power Command Joe in half with his sharp plane wings. As he reaches the goal, he transforms into his humanoid form and catches the damsel, advancing to the next round. In this last round of the Choujin preliminaries, Ilioukhine takes part in a three-legged race, his partner being Meat. Ilioukhine, satisfied about his partner and confident about this race, speedily runs through the race, without any sort of struggle, thanks to advice coming from Meat. Halfway through the race Ilioukhine gets in a quick fight against Jade, but ends in a draw, due to the amount of time they have in finishing the race. Ilioukhine and Meat finish the race, coming in second place. During the Poison Six Pack arc (taking place in between the preliminary rounds and the tournament), Ilioukhine is seen at the beginning of the arc, during a celebration for the Choujin Olympics finalists, and being announced as one of the finalists who will be fighting in the tournament. (more to come) Demon Seed Arc Ilioukhine reappears as an Idol Choujin during the Demon Seed Arc and fights Meltdown in a special ring suspended above the boiling pot. Meltdown has the ability to transform into a motorbike, similar to Ilioukhine's Aircraft Genetic. He torments Ilioukhine with psychological warfare by constantly threatening to drop Meat's left arm into the pot. Furthermore, he learns all of Ilioukhine's weaknesses with his Choujin Navigation technique. Eventually, Ilioukhine gains the advantage and defeats Meltdown with The Turbulence. Unfortunately, the ring then collapses and they both fall to their deaths. Ilioukhine is later seen with the other fallen Idol Choujins during the final showdown with Reborn Ashuraman, helping Mantaro climb back into the ring. He and the other fallen Idol's are later revived by the Reborn Diamond. Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc Ilioukhine is one of the Time Warp 8 and travels back in time to the days of the Legends (right after the Dream Choujin Tag Arc conclusion) in order to save Robin Mask from being killed and, by extension, Kevin Mask from being erased from time. During the construction of the time ship he is part of Team 1, who are to retrieve the Tokyo Jumbo Sight for the body of the ship. When the Ultimate Choujin Tag Tournament is announced, he teams up with Barrierfreeman to form . During the preliminary Battle Royal they confront the Five Disastors. Although the Five Disastors easily dominate them and move on to other opponents, Ilioukhine and Barrier comae back and momentarily incapacitate them with the Carnal Desire Payment Bell Toll. When they see that Mantarou is about to be taken out by Neptuneman and Seiuchin's Optical Fiber Cross Bomber, they immediately perform their TOKKO ATTACK and shove Mantarou out of the way. As result, they become the victims of the Optical Fiber Cross Bomber and the skin on their faces is peeled off. After the Battle Royal is over, the rest of the New Generation (as well as Chaos and Robin Mask) find Ilioukhine's black box and hear Hinotama: Hijiitai's final farewell. Later, during the reserve match between The Tegatana'rs (Geronimo and Brocken Jr.) and the Five Disastors, the spirits of Ilioukhine and Barrier arrive to support Geronimo, giving him the Friendship Power he needed to perform his Apache Death Scream and destroy Thunder's "Legend" Destruction Bell. Name Origin Ilioukhine's name comes from two sources. The official English spelling of his name (occording to a Kinnikuman Information book written by Yudetamago) comes from Sambo Fighter Mikhail Ilioukhine, while the katakana for his name (イリューヒン) resembles the katakana for the Ilyushin aircraft manufacturer company (イリューシン). Career Information ;Nicknames * * ;Titles *Idol Choujin *The 8 Time Warp Choujin ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O The Crabman (Death Mamalyot) *O The Eagle (Jet Hold) *O Power Commando Joe (Death Mamalyot) *O Mad Penguin (Death Mamalyot) *O Destruction (The Turbulence) *X Kevin Mask (OLAP) *O Meltdown (The Turbulence) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Hi no Tama - Hijiitai (Barrierfreeman) *X Hell Expansions (Neptuneman and Seiuchin) (Optical Fiber Cross Bomber) ;Win/Loss Record (Other) *O Power Command Joe and Mad Penguin (Beach Flags) (manga only) *O Seiuchin and Power Command Joe (Beach Flags) (anime only) *O Maryu (Death Mamalyot, Three-Legged Race) (with Alexandria Meat) Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Fictional Russian people Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters ja:イリューヒン